User talk:Ninjinian
I now have my 1st archive user talk page! See it here. (P.S. Check out this article!) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Would this be the first or second post? Damien the Hawk Sorry To Ninjinian, I'm sorry about what happaned over shout box. I know this is short but still I'm sorry. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) PS: Vampires are legal. It used to be against the COC for vampire. See Vampenguism. Also, the parody of Vampanzees should be Vampingus. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I've finished!!!!! :) I know I don't usually brag about my pics, but I honestly think this is my best pic ever. I hope you like it, and if there's anything you want fixed, or edited about it just let me know. --Speeddasher RE How can you be sorry? I was the evil one. Not you. Anyway, thank you for remining me about CPB. I'll do my best to expand it. Also, is it ok to finish up the work that the BOBmasters should had done on CPB? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 19:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Change on Crow I'll give it a try! Thank you for telling me. :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Last Sysops Slowage Ninj, I homeschool so I don't have much computer time, but I'll complete the first half. Sorry for the delay. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 23:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) RE Thanks! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Atrocious Image Unless you still want that book cover you asked for, I can start right away. If you still want the book cover though then you'll have to wait awhile. Just tell me what you want to two pics to look like though and I'll get to work on them as soon as possible. --Speeddasher Re: Sure, I don't watch either shows but I'll help you with that. I wouldn't make more shows though, there are already too many and they all need help Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No problem dude. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Birthday Ninj, in the words of the most Illustrious and Beloved Mayor McFlapp of Ternville, THAT BALLY WALLPAPER IS SO FLIPPIN' BALLY BRILLIANT! Don't be sorry! It's an awesome birthday gift! I couldn't have had a better birthday. Thanks a million, Ninjinian, this is the best birthday ever! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 00:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) PS: Like my additions to The Last Sysops? Info Required I need to know what you want the two pics you requested to look like. --Speeddasher Your very own Bureau of Fiction ID! By the order of the Bureau of Fiction, All employees shall receive their own ID card. This one is delivered to a Mr Ninjinian. Security Clearance Level 4 Cookie Master/Sysop Hope you like it. Cheers!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 12:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Professor Fungi's Synonyms for You Valued Customer: I have rapidly and expertly typed your synonyms for the words you have ordered, thanks to the wonders of the Internet. It totals up to 125 coi-, ahem, Wiki Currencies. :Searching the Internet and regarding context and this universe's doctrine, these are the ones reccomended to you... *demons = devil's angels, underworldly cohorts, sinister beings, evil wraiths, evil spirits **TMB RECCOMENDS: evil spirits *evil = sinister, ill-mannered, villanious, naughty, bad **TMB RECCOMENDS: sinister *mischievous = irksome, sly, cunning, destructive, tricky, rascal, rascally... **TMB RECCOMENDS: sly *cunning = sly, mischevious, slick, manipulative, con, crafty.. **TMB RECCOMENDS: slick *underworld = abyss, netherworld, trench **TMB RECCOMENDS: abyss ***TIPS: name the abyss. Don't just put Abyss, give it a name. Perhaps naming it after whoever discovered it, the location it is in, its appearence, like real geographers do. Abysses are always underwater, as are trenches. Note that these have been forked from other places online and are not original compositions. Thank you for your time and requests! :''-Professor Fungi, the Typing Mushroom Boy'' RE:Your Request I have created the image, but I can't upload it for some reason. Any idea why?--N⊘tAnEditor 10:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I can't upload there either! *panics* I'll have to close the image part of the shop till this gets fixed!--N⊘tAnEditor 11:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE The Strike System isn't mandatory to use, as I worte it. Even after Trisk rewrote its not mandatory. Did anyone give Fluffy a strIKE? I DON'T THINK SO. AND PARDON THE CAPS, MY KEYBOARD MALFUNCTIONS A LOT. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 18:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Your image, at last! After the issues of uploading images seems to have subsided, I can finally upload that image and give it to you! Here you are, now! =D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 20:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Here's one of the pics.... Here's the Atrocious pic you requested. I hope you like it. Feel free to give your opinion on it, but please don't leave on of those messages saying "OMG that must've taken forever to make" because it didn't. If I wanted to I could've finished this pic in less than a hour. And no I'm not praising myself, I'm actually saying how easy it is to make. Anyone who has Photoshop can do it, it's really not that hard. However I hope you like it. --Speeddasher Don't worry it's no trouble. I'll probably start this afternoon because I'm probably gonna have lunch soon. Also I'm sorry if I sounded abit grumpy in my previous post. I wasn't trying to and I'm abit tired. --Speeddasher Updated Atrocious I added a few things onto it, including the Bat Wings you asked for. I hope you like it. --Speeddasher War Yes, that is a good Idea. lets do it. --Swiss Ninja 19:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Ninjinian, You have all of my trust. Please gather troops around the Antarctic to stop the enemy. By the way, after finishing Penguin Academy, would you be interested in joining Zürich University? For your support to the UCSN, you will get a scholarship to that School. The University offers lots of classes, including sports. -Lord Swiss Ninja 20:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Last Sysop question Hey Ninjinian, I was just wondering if Willy the Penguin could be in The Last Sysops. I already asked Kwiksilver. You can deny it. Have a good one. --Screwball86 00:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Last Sysops Question Well, I suppose he can't be in it then. When he was created, he was designed to be the lovable goofball of the wiki. (But you know, Explorer is kinda that already) but you know, he could provide some humor into the story being the comic relief. So I guess his role in this wiki is to be the comic relief to literally everybody. All right God bless and have a good one. --Screwball86 12:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, if you could do that, it would be great. But you know, every story needs a little comedy. --Screwball86 13:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) TLS I'm not sure, maybe Willy the Penguin can be a Bureau of Fiction employee? Or maybe he helps Ninjinian on his quest? I'm not sure. My work schedule is chock-full so I'm not sure if I'll get another chance to talk. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 22:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) PS: It's raining. Cookie War Hey Ninjinian, I was just wondering if The Giant Swiss-Terrain Cookie War is a community project. Is it? --Screwball86 14:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: ZW I forgive ZW, particularly since he seems sincere, but that doesn't excuse the fact that the Walruses have my name and hometown, nor does it relieve his infinite block. He still committed High Treason and sought revenge merely due to some sort of online activity. I can frogive him for his wrongdoing, but forgiveness does not excuse what he did. Tell him that I've made peace with myself and my parents, that the Walruses do not bother me anymore, and tell him thathe is forgiven, but not excused from his punishment. Also, tell him that Jesus loves him, and if he's Christian, tell him to ask for forgiveness and God will fogive instantly. Yes, he's forgiven. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 13:36, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello, im out of work, my blog has basicly shut down and i need help. can i work at CPP? i would update every time there is somthing, with good gramer and get good images, please?? im BEGGING YOU!!! 21:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) okay! I can do that, I have Photoshop so the pictures won't be poopy doop with terrible red paint circles. (See my good gram' there?) My MSN address is Harry_Colquhoun@hotmail.co.uk, add me whenever. and can you tell me how to do it the Club-penguin-Pins way? -- 17:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Polictition Could you do a polictition template infbox? It'll be apreciated if you can. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 19:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) yah, i don't really bother with spelling. Ok, basicly, it explains the position they hold, what they do, etc. Just make it like the Royalty template. Here's a inspiration: That's a inspiration. Use the Template:infoboxroyalty for more inspirations. Also, you can choose the colors. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) k. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi Remember this? I think you should kind of take a break from this wiki to improve your other wiki, like revising the ROB, making more Battlers, and getting more users to join. I am da bomb! 20:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ps. Go Here Hi I don't know if you already know this, but I made a forum for the story in this wiki about the CPBA. Enjoy! Click Here I am da bomb! 02:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ayetropolis Animation Flag Thanks Ninjinian. Also thanks Turtleshroom for adding the wrenches. --Speeddasher RE: Oh dear, it appears I've been busy with school and such, so I have sorta forgotten... silly me :). Perhaps I'll do it now while I've got nothing to do. Sorry Ninj, I'll try to get it to ya. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Image Request Okay, I've created your Pakistan-ish Dorkugese leader, Gaseef Eal Gincari. I based him off of this image of the Pakistan president, which was EXTREMELY difficult, particularly due to the cheesy smile and thick eyebrows. I added medals and boots at your request. Look closely: you'll notice one of his medals looks like a chocolate-chip cookie (I'll assume that it was given by Ninjinian for valor), and another that looks like a cresecent moon, a reference to Pakistan's flag. However, in a homage to the Dorkugese aspect, I found an image of a Portugese military warrior who later became king and mixed some of that in, because I couldn't find a 1500s Portugal military uniform. The sash is green, also in reference to the Pakistan flag, and a reference to Portugal and the Dorkugese aspect, as is his belt and colors. One last thing: I added a lavender tie for a final reference to the Pakistan president, and I hop that I've satisfied your request! Hopefully, you (and the creatures of Terristan) will appreciate my work. This was one of the hardest request's I've ever taken, so enjoy it! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) New state. Can Razorbeak Island be a state in UnitedTerra? Island --PabloDePablo 17:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Gov. I will like to follow your UnitedTerra Gov.! lsp logo thanks 4 the new lsp logo --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 17:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) grop photo i was planing to make lsp grop photo but i am not good at paint--beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 17:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) the have sutes like the x-men in the films coool is on coool31 --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 17:47, October 5, 2009 (UTC) black jump suits the lsp logo on thair hearts thanks--beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 20:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Razorbeak Racers 2 1. It's pretty good. 2. I really can't edit it, my art program (Acorn) can't upload on Wikia, I think. 3. The page will be up soon, but Shark will be needed for some of the art.